El Credo de los Asesinos
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: semixover con AC:Harry en su niñez perdio a su Familia gracias a la corrupcion imperial, pero antes de morir a manos de las tropas del primer ministro fue sacado del imperio por los amigos de sus padre. ahora 10 años despues el a regresado como un miembro de la misteriosa hermandad de los asesinos con el objetivo de destruir el gobierno imperial y cobrar venganza.Harem


**Prologo: Un Asesino en el Imperio**

**Disclaimer:Ni Akame Ga Kill ni Assasins Creed y mucho menos Harry Potter me pertenecen.**

_Si he vuelto...y he venido a cambiarlo todo_

**Lelouch Vi Britannia**

Una persona montada a caballo recorría las carreteras imperiales a caballo a toda velocidad bajo la cobertura de la noche_**-**__Padre, Madre he regresado y les prometo que Ellos pagaran sus pecados con sangre__**-**_Pensó el hombre apretando los dientes ante la rabia que le traía el recuerdo de cuando lo perdió todo gracias a las personas en las que más confiaba_**-Primer ministro, Tom Riddle y todos ustedes yo voy a tener mi venganza y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino-**_Murmuro el recordando como su familia fue brutalmente asesinada por oponerse a las políticas del primer ministro, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de los amigos de sus padres pudo evitar compartir sus destinos ya que lo sacaron del imperio y una vez en el extranjero su padrino le explico todo.

**/Flashback/**

Un niño de unos 8 años de piel blanca, cabello negro y alborotado y ojos verdes estaba acurrucado en la cama de un hotel en el reino del norte_**-Harry sé que esto es difícil de creer pero créeme que todo lo que te diré es la mas completa y absoluta verdad-**_Eso llamo la atención del niño ya que a pesar de ser disidentes del primer ministro el sabia que sus padre realmente amaban el imperio por lo que los acusaran de alta traición era ridículo.

El hombre suspiro cansado ya que los últimos días habían sido verdaderamente horribles; la encarcelación de James y Lilly y la lucha desesperada que tuvieron que tener el y los demás para rescatar a su ahijado y posteriormente escapar del imperio lo habían agotado física y mentalmente pero el sabia que tenia que explicarle la situación a Harry ya que era lo menos que el se merecía por lo que le había pasado._**-Harry antes que te diga porque las cosas terminaron así déjame decirte esto; tus padres te amaban a ti y al imperio inmensamente y es por eso que ellos fueron encerrados ya que descubrieron que el primer ministro y la mayoría de los peces gordos del imperio estaban metidos en diversos casos de corrupción pero antes de hacerlos públicos el maldito bastardo de Honest mando a que ustedes fueran asesinados para dar ejemplo-**_Le dijo Sirius a Harry quien estaba en Shock por la revelación antes de que este fuera suplantado por la rabia y el deseo de Venganza ya que por la codicia y ambición de otros el perdió todo lo que quería.

_**-…Sirius dime algo ¿me ayudarías a hacerles pagar a los responsables de esto?-**_Le pregunto fríamente el niño con una mirada que solo transmitían una rabia, odio, impotencia y deseos de venganza gigantescos.

La voz y la mirada del niño asustaron a Sirius ya que el sabia al verlo que Harry se estaba acercando de manera peligrosa hacia el abismo y que aunque no lo ayudara el buscaría como realizar su venganza por si mismo asi que tras meditarlo el le dijo a su ahijado con un tono de voz totalmente serio y frio poco común en el_**-Estas seguro de esto Harry porque una vez comencemos no hay vuelta atrás-**_Harry se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su padrino pero aun asi le respondió sin dudar.

_**-Si estoy seguro Padrino-**_Le dijo seriamente Harry a Sirius quien solo se levanto de la silla y salía de la Habitacion.

_**-Pues me alegro porque mañana empezara tu nueva vida asi que descansa mientras que yo preparo todo para partir por la mañana-**_Le dijo el Black al niño antes de salir de allí.

_**/**_**Fin Flashback/**

Y en efecto su padrino empezó su entrenamiento ya que él era parte de un antiguo grupo llamado la hermandad de los asesinos quienes desde antes de la fundación del imperio habían luchado desde las sombras para preservar el libre albedrio de la raza humana. Eso por supuesto a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto ya que si bien Harry sabía que había pocas causas más nobles que luchar por la libertad él no se engañaba a si mismo ya que el solo se había unido a la hermandad nada más porque era el método más rápido para obtener el poder para continuar con sus planes_**-**__Ademas tampoco es que ellos se deban quejar ya que al final cuando mate a esos bastardos ellos podrán continuar sus planes con el imperio__**-**_Pensó el con cierta ironía ya que a pesar de ser un grupo que luchaba por la libertad la hermandad era particularmente buena con los asesinatos políticos no por nada ellos fueron el origen de la palabra asesino pero dejo las reflexiones por los momentos ya que había llegado a la capital y necesitaba descansar por los momentos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

**-Mas Tarde esa Noche-**

Harry estaba en la habitacion que había alquilado en una de las muchas posadas de la capital preparándose para empezar su misión; en su cama tenia una gran cantidad de armas y equipamiento que hiban desde cuchillos y espadas hasta rifles de francotirador una vez comprobó su equipo entro en el baño para asearse donde no pudo evitar ver su reflejo y poner una expresión un tanto triste; ya que el era un joven de piel blanca, contextura bien definida como la de un nadador, con rasgos aristocráticos, largo cabello negro alborotado que le llagaba hasta los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, no había dudas en su mente porque los que conocieron a sus padres decían que el era la mezcla perfecta de los rasgos de sus padres, aunque el no podía estar seguro de que ellos aprobarían muchas de las cosas que el haría en el futuro ya que muy pronto el iba a desencadenar un caos en el imperio que no se había visto desde los primeros días de la fundación del mismo, pero el dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a duchar. Una vez salió del baño se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en con una capucha donde portaba la mayoría de sus armas y botas militares negras una vez termino de vestirse se vio en el espejo y con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante murmuro para si mismo_**-Bueno es hora de empezar a hacer ruido-**_ para luego salir por la ventana y empezar su misión.

Una vez Fuera el escalo hasta los techos de los edificios y usando la carrera libre aprovechando la cobertura que le brindaba la noche y una de las habilidades de su Teigu "Heart of Darkness" de envolverse en una densa capa de oscuridad para asi no poder ser visto se dirigió hacia su blanco el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad Ogre ya que si bien el no era alguien importante en el gran esquema de los acontecimientos el sin duda serviría para dar a conocer el regreso de los asesinos al imperio lo que sin duda haría que aquella bola de porquería que era el primer ministro se asustara lo que siempre era un plus en su libro…además por los reportes que había leído el tipo era un bastardo corrupto de la peor calaña por lo que de seguro nadie lo extrañaría. Una vez llego a los cuarteles generales de la guardia el se infiltro en el edificio por una ventana que estaba abierta una vez dentro el empezó a escudriñar la base en busca de su objetivo al cual consiguió en su despacho recibiendo los sobornos de uno los muchos nobles corruptos de la capital asi que sacando dos cuchillos arrojadizos desde las sombras los arrojo a ellos matando al noble ya que el cuchillo se clavo en su cráneo matándolo en el acto más Ogre logro esquivar el arma y desenvainando su espada se lanzo hacia la dirección en donde estaba Harry quien bloqueo su ataque desenfundando su propia espada_**-Así que Night Raid por fin ha venido a matarme, pues dejame decirte que yo no seré una presa fácil!-**_le dijo el Hombre a Harry arrogantemente a lo que Harry riéndose siniestramente y quien gracias a su teigu tenía una apariencia demoniaca y le respondió siniestramente al hombre.

_**-¿Night Raid? Por favor no me compares con esos amateurs yo estoy en una liga completamente diferentes asi que ahora se un buen bastardo y muérete de una vez-**_Le dijo Harry para luego desviar la espada del capitán y tratar de apuñalarlo con la hoja oculta pero el hombre atravesó su mano haciendo que la cuchilla se enterrara en ella para luego tomar el brazo del chico y lanzarlo contra la pared, pero antes de impactar contra ella Harry le lanzo una daga a Ogre que le destrozo su ojo remanente.

_**-¡Maldito Bastardo cuando termine contigo hare que alimenten a los perros con tu cadáver!- **_grito el hombre sacudiendo su espada en la oficina destruyendo el inmobiliario por completo con cada sacudida, aunque Harry sabía que debía apresurarse en matar al imbécil ya que el escándalo que estaba haciendo ese idiota sin duda alerto a los demás guardias quienes debían estar dirigiéndose hacia allí en ese momento por lo que volviendo a desenfundar la hoja oculta corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ogre para luego usar una biblioteca que estaba en el suelo como plataforma para dar un salto y clavarle la cuchilla en la cabeza matándolo en el acto.

_**-Arde en el infierno bastardo-**_Le dijo Harry fríamente al cadáver para luego empezar a revisar el escritorio de Ogre en busca de alguna información que le pudiera resultar útil la cual consiguió en una carpeta que estaba encima del escritorio_**-Bingo-**_murmuro el asesino para luego meter la carpeta en su abrigo para luego dirigirse a la puerta y dejarle una pequeña sorpresa a los guardias antes de irse de allí.

**/30 Minutos después en un restaurant de la capital/**

Harry estaba revisando la carpeta que había tomado de los registros de Ogre con sumo interés ya que contenía la información de los muchos nobles y mercaderes que tenían tratos con Ogre lo cual le sería útil para su plan a largo plazo para la capital cuando el sonido de una explosión estremeció el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes salieran mas el solo sonrio levemente de lado y guardo la carpeta de nuevo en su abrigo para ver el espectáculo que el había creado ya que desde la ventana se podía ver como gran parte de los cuarteles de la guardia de la ciudad había colapsado debido a los explosivos que había puesto en la puerta de Ogre Harry no pudo evitar levantar la copa de vino que tenia en su mesa y brindar por un trabajo bien hecho_**-**__Y asi con estos fuegos artificiales termina mi movimiento ¿Qué haras ahora primer ministro tras perder tu peon?__**-**_penso el para luego tomarse el vino saboreando el éxito de su primer movimiento ya que el no se engañaba ya que la guerra había comenzado y el ya había hecho el primer movimiento.

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo por ahora señores díganme que les pareció y si debo continuarlo aunque solo les puedo decir esto las cosas para Harry no serán nada Simples ya que Muchas Facciones estarán enfrentándose en las sombras por el control del imperio y por si les interesa la pareja seria un Harem con chicas de Akame ga Kill y Harry Potter hasta la próxima.**


End file.
